


'Twas the Night Before Christmas

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Minho is a child, True Love, surprise at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas to all my fellow Newtmas lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas the Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or I guess in this case it's Merry Newtmas, lol hope you guys enjoy!!!!

'Twas the Night before Christmas 

Thomas 

Thomas was overwhelmed by how many of their friends they had over for a Christmas Eve party. It was an annual tradition and this year he and Newt were the hosts. All of the smaller ones were eyeing the gifts around the tree longingly, Minho was not ashamed of his inner child and was continuously trying to sneak over to the tree, Alby threatened many times to put him on a leash, but that was merely an empty threat or so Minho thought until Newt pulled out a dog leash, "ha I came prepared this year" "ugh boys" Teresa rolled her eyes in complete annoyance with Minho, at Brenda. 

"Oh please, you love it" said Minho sticking his nose up. "Sure you go on thinking that" she said rolling her eyes again. Thomas pulled Newt aside "this is chaos" "I know Tommy but they are our friends" Newt said putting a hand on Thomas' cheek. "I know but I'm sorry you have to deal with it" "ha babe you're fine" Newt said he kissed Thomas gently. "HEY!" Gally pulled both of the back into the room by the shirt collars, "keep it together please." "Ugh Gally stop it please" Alby said.

Later Chuck demanded a snowball fight, and so they all went outside and picked teams, then they assaulted each other with snowballs. Thomas lost count of how many times he got pelted in the face. Gally and Ben were merciless. Newt had to threaten to beat Ben down with a snow shovel if he didn't stop trying to kill his boyfriend. When they all got either too cold or too exhausted, they all went inside, "ok" Thomas said holding up his hands to get everyone's attention, "present time, remember only one gift, Minho if you so much as touch a second gift and you don't get anymore presents, we give yours to everyone else" Thomas could swear Minho sat down then grew a halo. 

Everyone opened their gifts, Everyone laughed at Minho for getting sneakers, "this better be a joke" he said, Newt only looked at him with a sly smile. They all finished opening their presents but Newt felt left out, he hadn't gotten a gift from Thomas, "oh man did you forget your boyfriend?" Minho laughed, no I didn't, Thomas said, he went behind the tree and pulled out a small box. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two of them, "read the tag" Thomas said, "to the most amazing boy in my life, would you do me the honor of completing my life by sharing it with me?" Newt read he opened it and there was a ring inside, Thomas got on one knee, Newt will you marry me?" Newt's eyes were full of tears and wrapped his arms around Thomas and kissed him, "yes of course I will." 

Everyone cheered for them and congratulated them. Soon everybody left and Teresa left promising to keep an eye on Minho on the way home, she hugged her brother and her future brother in law. "I'm so happy for the both of you." When everyone was gone Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, "I love you so much" "I love you too babe, Merry Christmas" Thomas replied pulling Newt into a long romantic kiss, that neither of them wanted to end.


End file.
